


JUST CALL...I'LL COME RUNNING

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: SHORT SNIPPETS ABOUT THE AFTER-MATH OF PRUITT HERRERA'S SUDDENAND HEROIC DEATH.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. CELEBRATE LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shift after her father's death finds  
> Andrea Herrera has some difficulty returning  
> to the 19. Her husband is there to support her  
> 

ANDREA AND ROBERT

Andrea Herrera is putting up a brave front,

but her husband can see that being back in

the 19 after breavement might have her tottering

a bit. He goes to her, leans his head onto the top

of hers.

"You should have stayed at home. I'll have the 

paperwork re-done, the dates adjusted. Baby:

go home," Robert Sullivan whispers.

"I...maybe...I should. But if I do, if I go...then

the grief...the SADNESS, the PAIN WIN. If

I go home, stay in bed-I don't know if I can pull

myself out. 'There is no life to be lived in the ashes...

let them blow away'...remember my Dad said that.

HE used to pull me back...now YOU have to. That's

YOUR job now, cariño...I said it, and _I MEANT IT_ :

WE'RE ALL WE HAVE. YOU AND ME., Mi amor."

"Ok. Me avisas."

"Si, Claro."

BEN AND MIRANDA

Miranda is less than pleased to hear that Ben has 

committed the both of them to the care of Baby Pru,

though she quickly 'gets over it': after all, she brought

home a 'new son' without consulting him. Walking past

Dean in the hallway earlier, she'd snarked, "Whatever you

do, Miller, DO NOT DIE." 

Thoroughly confused, he replied, "OH...OK."

While sharing a meal, she tells Ben, "It was the right thing

to do, Ben. You are a great man."

A SHIFT

Vic, Travis, Emmett, Jack, and Maya

are in the Beanery, re-stocking the

large food platters and containers from

the main lobby (for guests of the station).

Vic, as usual, is the first to speak up, having

witnessed Andy and Sullivan arriving together:

“OK…something is FOR SURE going on…

does anybody know anything?”

Dean: “I don’t know SHIT…what are we talking

about?”

Emmett: “I’ve noticed that she tends to start sentences

either in the middle, or the end.”

Vic/Mrs. Chief hisses: “SULLIVAN AND ANDY!”, losing

patience.

Travis: “They came in together…maybe he figured that

she shouldn’t be driving?...”

Vic (sarcastically-only a LITTLE): “YES, Trav…that’s

probably it!”

Captain Bishop takes a seat, having over-head the

conversation. “This goes NOWHERE, outside of THIS

SHIFT, for now"…all present are suddenly rapt with 

attention:

"Chief Sullivan’s convalescent leave, coincided DAY for

DAY with Andy’s bereavement leave…I know that because

I signed HER leave paperwork, and forwarded HIS to

Chief Ripley for signature.”

( ** _Jack starts to feel uneasy, a foreboding that he’s_**

 ** _about to hear_** ** _something that_** **HE…WILL…NOT…**

 **LIKE** …)

“Sullivan called me for an update on…the progress of

Captain Herrera’s tribute, I asked how she’s doing,

sort of sensing that they were together, and his answer

was ‘How’d you know?’…I said 'because Andy's my best'

when I COULD HAVE SAID ‘by the way you left ME in command 

of the scene and charged into that building against all protocol 

and common sense…he did save two firefighters, though: Kat 

and Morales….SO-minimum, they’re in a relationship.”

( ** _There it is…the reason she never comes to the bar anymore_** ;

**_doesn’t sleep at the house they rented…why she’s been_ **

**_stand-offish_** … **SHE’S WITH SULLIVAN…SHIT!)**

“Uhhh…can they do that?” Emmett asks.

Travis adds his two cents: “Mrs. Chief ‘s husband’s

new policy revisions are approved, and so I’m

guessing that…EVENTS would allow them some

lee-way?” He looks at Vic.

“MRS. CHIEF!” The deep, resonant voice of Lucas Ripley draws all

of their attention to his entrance. CHEIF!" Vic stands ans salutes as

her husband enters the Beanery.

"Really good job on the decorating, the music, the food: all of

actually", he says. OK, here's the news: Lieutanant Herrera is back

on shift, and I have some news that may, in some small measure,

allow her some comfort. The Battalion Cheif is also returing from leave;

YES they arrived together, YES they are in a romantic relationship,

and YES Cheif Sullivan made me aware of the nature of that relationship

prior to submitting his request for convalescent leave. Whether he moves 

another battalion is the CHIEF'S decision, and no one else's. Being the man

that he is, he did this to protect ME, rather than himself. Now that Mayor

Rhimes has signed the new revision of the department personal relationship

policy, their situation is moot. Your emails contain the details of the new

policy.

"I noticed that the the platters on the tables are nearly empty, while my A Shift

gathers and gossips", he states pointedly, and adds "Mrs. Ripley, a word please."

After the others have lugged the replacement food

to the lobby, he says, to his wife: "Sully and Andy are

married."

"Get the fuck outta here!", she says too loudly, (eyes turn

toward the kitchen, though no one in the lobby actually

heard the content of her curse); then at a lower volume,

"Get the fuck outta here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH:
> 
> Cariño: Darling
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Mi Amor: My Love
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Me avisas: You'll let me know
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Si, Claro: Yes, Of Course


	2. CELEBRATE  LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley Shippers rejoice! This is an all-  
> Ripley chapter on the aftermath of   
> Pruitt's death.

The second shift after Captain Herrera's heroic and

tragic death, Victoria Ripley is still numb-not completely,

but certain parts of her brain. Her husband, Lucas, has

given her space, as he himself has had to come to terms

with the death of the Captain who worked for him so many

years. His memories of Pruitt Herrera are of a hard-ass with a

a heart of gold. Below that gruff exterior was a man who

cared deeply for his team; that caring is what led him,

in part, to sacrifice himself to safe them all. TRUE, the impetus

of his actions was to safe the life of his Daughter, but still…

It’s Vic who rouses herself from her funk enough to

offer him tea. “I’m very proud of you, Mrs. Ripley.

You stood up against Weasel Man, the way you

turned it around on him, that Captain Herrera died while

fighting a fire, was pure gold.Once the news of the fund-

raiser broke..."

"You mean was leaked by a high-level source in the Seattle

Fire Department?", Vic breaks in, giggling.

"...either way", he smilingly growls, "you and Bishop were 

primary reasons why he'll get the hero's funeral he deserves.

I've recommended that the Firefighter Service Award Evaluation

Board consider him for the Lifetime Achievement Award, and the

Medal of Valor. I'll push it through, guaranteed. Mayor Vernoff

is eager to put the initial embarassment over whether he'd get

a department-sanctioned funeral off of the front page.

She knows that Deputy Mayor Hendrix is just sitting back, 

waiting for her to fuck up. As a small ray of sunshine,

Weasel Face's comments in the meeting with Bishop have

effectively sunk his efforts to topple me."

:"Let's do something FESTIVE for Cap after the funeral. Food, 

music, all of it. Andy wants to CELEBRATE his life," Vic

suggests.

"Great. Make it happen?"

"ON IT, Cheif."


	3. CELEBRATE LIFE 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chiefs go to Joes' for wings  
> and beer-Male bonding

Over wings and beer, the Chief of the Seattle Fire Department and  
Battalion Chief (and best friend) Robert Sullivan meet for the weekly  
"Men Only" get together, a staple of their newly re-kindled friendship  
for months now. After the second bakket of 30 wings is replaced, along with  
another pitcher of beer, Lucas asks, "How's she doin?", meaning Andrea Herrera.

Sully pauses, then says, "Hard. Hard, Brother."

"Yeah. Yeah. We know about _that_ , yeah?" (Claire Sullivan)

No answer from Sullivan. Just that, that **look** he gets-when he's  
remembering. "And YOU?", Lucas asks after awhile. "I researched CRPS-you don't  
tell me-What the fuck is that about? Um was geht es? I'm Clueless Cal now?

"If I tell you, you're technically obligated to report it to HR. I'm assigned to a desk, off  
the 'line'...maybe forced retirement. I'm not ready for that, Clueless Cal-not yet."

"Something has to give. Are you at least getting some sort of treatment? Say YES."

"YES. Amelia Shepherd, the neorologist at GS provided me a TENS machine. That's  
helping; also PT on off days."

"I'm making sure, Man-the way that good friends do, eh?" his best friend assures him.  
If you struggle, I'm here. I've always been here, Sul."

"I know. Same same.Hey, are you talking to that Dr, Lewis?"

'I have an appointment Friday morning, before end of shift-it's in your in box."

"We may need to look at surgery-we can say that it was line of duty. Your spine IS  
fucked up. We wouldn't be lying. And by the way: nice divert from you and Herrera."

"First-what 'divert'? Second, she just lost her Dad, on the heels of our marriage. We're good,  
otherwise. Working through it. I've been married; she hasn't. Not as often as some; I could  
just say their intitials: LLR..." he laughs, the way he used to, when they were young Lieutanants-  
when Lucas was married to Eva, and Claire as still alive.

Then, Robert says 'I love her, Rip. More than anyone before; more than Claire."

They clink beer mugs. "I know the feeling", Lucas says.


End file.
